Ways Finn and Kurt Could Have Met
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: A number of ways Finn and Kurt could have met...but didn't. Both Kinn and Furt included.
1. New York Subway

**Prompt #1: For finnkurtismydrug, Finn and Kurt sit next to each other on the New York subway.**

Kurt hates the subway. It's crowded and smells foul and there's always either some homeless man who's snuck on and decided to perch his stink right beside him or, more often lately, somebody thirty years too old trying to hit on him. Usually in a creepy way.

So when the man sits next to him he's not expecting anything new, a re-hash of the same old-same old, but the stranger is decidedly not old, nor is he homeless, nor does he look like Kurt would interest him in any way sexually (he's wearing a flannel shirt and a puffy vest, after all)

"Woah," he staggers a little and hits the seat pretty hard as the subway lurches forward and Kurt has to stifle a laugh as the mystery man smiles at him (and wow, he's got a nice smile, Kurt thinks). "Sorry, dude. They don't have these where I'm from in Ohio, that's for sure!" he laughs again and Kurt's head jolts up, because he hadn't planned on having a conversation, but…it'll help the time pass, if nothing else.

"You're from Ohio?" he asks curiously. "Small world."

"You, too? Awesome, dude!" the man claps his shoulder and Kurt flinches back at the force of it. "Sorry. Anyway, I'm Finn."

"Kurt," Kurt shakes the man's hand, tilting his head to the side. "What brings you to the big city?"

"Oh!" Finn nods. "My girlfriend goes to NYADA, I'm supposed to like meet her there or something."

"Musical theatre?" Kurt raises an eyebrow, because his own rejection from NYADA still stings so this Finn's girlfriend must be pretty special. "I tried that once, ended up with an internship at and…sorry, you don't want to hear my life's story," he laughs a little.

"Nah, dude, it's cool. Tell you the truth? I'm kinda anxious underground like this, so it…it helps," Finn gives him that dazzling, boyish smile again and Kurt melts.

"Well, your stop is the next one," Kurt gestures and Finn sighs, picking up his backpack and looking at the doors. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too, dude," Finn nods, scrabbling in his bag for a bit before he pulls out a cell phone. "Hey, can I get your number? Rach…my girlfriend…she's always going on and on about how hard it is to make friends here and I think you two'd get along really well."

Kurt's a little shocked but he gives Finn his number, getting the other boy's in return, and then they're at the station closest to NYADA and Finn claps him on the shoulder again and leaves with a friendly wave, Kurt still smiling after him.

000

He tells himself Finn won't ever text or call, it was probably a prank, nobody's ever that nice to him, _stop crushing on the straight boy, Kurt, _but barely a half-hour later his phone buzzes as he's heading down the street and he pulls it out of his pocket, smiling at the, _Rach says there's an awesome coffee place near NYADA. Wanna meet up this week?_

And really, what can he do but say 'yes'?

So that's what he does.

And, he thinks, maybe he doesn't hate the subway so much after all.

**Notes:**

**1. **So I've been asking for these prompts on tumblr, and I think I have about…nine of them now, so I'm just going to write them as they come. Each is a self-contained story but please let me know if they're any good!


	2. McKinley Freshman Year

**Prompt #2: For dimplesfrecklesandpuppyeyes, After Finn spots Puck throwing Kurt in the dumpster, he helps him out and offers to walk him home becoming friends on the way.**

Finn plans on ignoring it. He's done that for most of his freshman year, after all. Just ignored the kids throwing Hummel in the dumpster (he only knows his name's Hummel because his Mom sometimes takes their old truck into _Hummel's Tires and Lube _and he'd seen a picture of the kid on the counter behind the cash register) because he wanted to get Quarterback next year and Quinn Fabray was kinda eyeing him up so he'd better at least not establish himself as a 'bad kid' or Coach Tanaka won't give him a second look.

He sees them walk by, Noah Puckerman and Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams, and nods to them when Puck winks and points to the dumpster, miming throwing Hummel in before they all laugh and saunter off. Finn waits for a few minutes, not even sure why, but when Hummel doesn't climb out he starts to worry and crosses the parking lot, peering over the rim of the large dumpster.

Hummel's lying on the garbage, eyes closed, but they flutter open as Finn's head blocks out the sun and he squints. "Finn?"

Finn nods, wondering how Hummel knows his name. He's never talked to the kid; the only time he can remember even interacting with him was one day when Puck slammed him into the lockers and Finn had told him to knock it off, but even that wasn't saying anything directly.

"Hey. Hummel, right?" he holds out a hand and Hummel looks at it suspiciously before reaching out his own (and wow, his skin is soft) hand to take it, allowing Finn to pull him up and help him out of the garbage bin.

"Kurt," Hummel…Kurt…says then, smoothing down his jacket and all but preening. Kurt's never said he was gay, but it was pretty obvious and Finn's cool with that, really, but Kurt's staring at him with this kinda dopey smile and it's making it awkward. "Thank you. I thought…well, I wasn't sure if they were gone."

"Yeah, they're kinda idiots, but they're gone," Finn promises, picking up Kurt's bag from where it's lying outside the dumpster and passing it over to him. "You live close by? I'll walk you home if you want," he offers, knowing that sometimes Puck and the others waited for Hummel (he's heard something about pee balloons, and that's just…ick) and his mom will probably kill him if she finds out he could have stopped a kid getting bullied but didn't.

"A couple of blocks," Kurt sniffs. "I'm supposed to head to Dad's shop, though, but that's not far either."

"Yeah, dude, I know where that is,"

"Okay," Kurt shoulders his bag and they start off, Kurt still looking around nervously like he thinks this is some sort of elaborate prank and it kinda sucks.

"Look, dude, you can trust me," Finn nudges Kurt gently with his shoulder. "I really don't care that you're gay."

"I'm not gay," Kurt says immediately, posture stiffening and eyes narrowing, and Finn gives him a rather pointed Look because he's dumb, yeah, but he's not _that _dumb. "I…" Kurt sighs, visibly deflating as he swoops his bangs out of his eyes. "Okay. I'm gay. But don't…my father doesn't even know," he whispers.

"Don't worry, your secret's totally safe," Finn promises, and he means it, because he'd never betray Kurt's trust like that.

"Thank you," Kurt smiles, looking away after a moment. "You're a good friend. I mean, person. Not friend."

"You don't want to be friends?" Finn asks, pretending to be hurt, because if there's one thing it looks like Kurt needs it's a friend.

"Yes. I do," Kurt smiles, wider than Finn's ever seen, and Finn nods.

"I don't know what I can do at school to make it easier, but I'm gonna look out for you. I promise," he says, looking up as they've reached the outside of the Hummels' shop. "Well, I guess I'd better get going."

"Okay," Kurt nods, looking away for a moment before hiking his bag up again. "Thank you. Again."

"Anytime," Finn promises, and he means it.


	3. Barneys

**Prompt #3: For anon: At Barneys; Kurt works as a personal shopper and Finn needs a suit.**

Kurt looks up when he hears the footsteps, smiling to himself because he's seen it all before. The man is tall, quite handsome, rather gangly, and looking utterly lost in the menswear department at the _Barneys _Kurt works at. Kurt can guess his story already: there's a wedding, or an important family dinner, and this guy's girlfriend or wife has told him he needs a nice suit in order to go.

"Can I help you?" he walks over and the man starts and looks at him, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Um…I need a suit," he finally blurts, and Kurt has to stifle his smile behind a well-timed throat-clearing. "My girlfriend…one of her friends is getting married and she said that…well, I told her I could rent but she said, 'no, Finn, every man has to have at least _one _decent suit!' and so…here I am," he spreads his hands helplessly and Kurt takes his elbow, guiding him over to the section of the shop where they kept their Tall suits.

"Sure thing, we've got a lot of them. I'm guessing your budget isn't astronomical?" he asks, digging through the racks and getting a grunt in response, and Kurt pulls out a beautiful Armani suit, sighing as he looks at it. "Here, try this. It should be close to your size…we can always hem the pants and sleeves if they're too long. It's Armani, it'll look wonderful, and it's last year's line so it's half price right now. And…"

He thinks about it for a moment, scrutinizing Finn and trying to match up colours to his (gorgeous chocolate…stop it, Kurt) eyes before grabbing two shirts off the rack, one teal and the other red, both with ties that carry the same colour as the shirt matched with black and white stripes and pocket squares to match the shirts.

"Here. Try these as well," he pushes it all into Finn's arms, ignoring how overwhelmed he looks, and all but shoves him into the dressing room.

He straightens out another rack while waiting for Finn to come back out, pointedly not thinking about how undressed he'll be in there, and when the other man comes out sheepishly holding the tie and the pocket square he has to laugh and goes over.

"Come here," he folds the square and places it in the pocket of the suit jacket, smoothing his hand along Finn's chest as the other man sucks in a sharp breath, and then quickly ties the tie, feeling Finn shiver as his breath wafts over Finn's neck. He pulls back a little too quickly, moving back and nodding. It's a shame he's so good at guessing sizes by eye now because he'd _love _to measure Finn's inseam, but it just isn't necessary.

"So? How do I look?" Finn turns to the mirror, glancing at himself as he breaks out into a wide grin. "Woah, dude, that looks amazing!"

"Of course it does," Kurt smirks. "The pants are a little long but nothing a quick hem-job won't fix, but the jacket fits you well through the shoulders and down the arms," he trails his fingers over said parts of Finn's body to emphasize his point, feeling muscles and warmth under his fingers, and knows that this is probably horribly unprofessional although Finn doesn't seem to care all that much.

"Should I try on the other one?" he asks, gesturing to the teal one he's currently wearing, and Kurt really wants to see him in red so he nods, helping Finn again with the tie and pocket square (and lingering a little longer, feeling Finn's body tremble under his feather-light touches against his chest and neck) and nods again. "Cool. Thanks, man! This was way easier than I thought it'd be!" he claps Kurt on the shoulder before going to change, coming out in his old t-shirt and jeans and ambling over to the till.

Kurt rings him through, keeping the pants to hem and telling him to come back tomorrow to pick them up (really, it's just another excuse to see Finn again because he could do it quickly right now, but why pass up the chance?).

" 'Kay," Finn nods, taking his bag. "Thanks for all your help, um…Kurt," he squints, reading Kurt's name-tag, and holds out his hand for Kurt to shake.

"Of course. See you tomorrow," he replies breathlessly, waving as Finn leaves and then grabbing the pants.

He takes them home with them, doing the best job he can, and hopes that Finn's girlfriend will send him in to buy another suit really, _really _soon.


	4. Kurt to the Rescue

**Prompt #4: For dimplesfrecklesandpuppyeyes, Azmio and Karofsky decide to turn their attention to Finn, until Kurt steps in to defend him.**

Kurt knows who they are.

Hell, everybody in this school knows who they are, and while it's late and the only reason he's stayed so long is because he had to pick up a test he'd missed collecting the week before, he certainly had never expected to see this.

He doesn't know why his phone is out and recording before he's even aware of it, but the instant he sees the dual slushies being thrown he knows it's a good thing it is.

"Dudes! What the Hell?!" Finn Hudson, quarterback of the football team, boyfriend of the head cheerleader (and Kurt would know, since he'd joined the Cheerios himself to prevent the excessive bullying), and current top dog in the school, blinks and shivers, face, hair and jacket covered with red and blue syrupy, icy goop.

"Hear you're thinking about joining Glee Club," Dave Karofsky jeers, shoving Finn in the chest and pushing him backwards. "Anybody tell you Glee Club's for fags?"

"Dudes, it's no big deal, it'll look good on my resume…" Finn starts and the other boy there, Azimio Adams, shoves him back against the lockers.

"Glee Club is for girls like that annoying Rachel Berry chick and guys like that cripple Abrams. If you join you'll be _gayer than Hummel, _and that's sayin' something," he snickers and Finn tries to get away, only to have both boys pin him against the locker.

Finn's tall, yes, but he's gangly and uncoordinated and both Karofsky and Azimio have him in the weight and heft department, so Kurt know he has to make his move soon.

"Dudes, just lemme go, it's totally not a big d-"

"It _is, _though. You can't be on the football team and in _Glee Club," _Azimio shoves him again and Kurt winces at the sound of Finn's back hitting the metal lockers.

"Bet he likes it, though, huh? Fag. Bet he thinks about sucking Hummel's cock in the locker room all the time," Karofsky's laugh is dark and Kurt flushes, because it's not like he can say the…fantasy has never crossed his mind, but that's not important right now, and this has gone on long enough.

"I recommend you leave him alone, gentlemen," he steps out from around the corner, phone in his hand, and they all turn to look at him.

"Speak of the devil. You want Hudson to suck your cock, fairy?" Karofsky grabs Finn by the collar and shoves him towards Kurt, and Kurt can see the fear in his eyes.

"Not where you two can see it," he replies with a sneer. "But the whole school _will_ see you harassing and provoking him, so I'd suggest you leave him alone from now on and we'll forget this ever happened," he waves the phone and sees both of them take a step back.

"Yeah? Nobody's gonna care," Azimio says, but there's a tremble in his voice that shows he's not as confident as he's pretending to be.

"Nobody except Coach Sylvester, who will gladly show it to the entire student body, and Coach Tanaka will kick you off the team for that," Kurt knows he's got them when they both sputter incomprehensibly before turning tail and taking off, and Kurt has to snicker at what cowards they really are when it comes down to it.

"Thanks, dude," Finn smiles at him, wincing as he shivers again in the hallway. "I…"

"Come on," Kurt takes Finn's hand, not even thinking about it, before pulling him into the locker room and over to the sinks. "Good thing it's the end of the day and you can go home to change. I can help with your hair but your shirt and jacket will just have to be cleaned when you get home."

He pulls over a chair and directs Finn to sit, getting him to lean his head back, and this might be weird except he can tell Finn's really grateful and, well, Kurt's getting to touch the guy he's been crushing on for _months _so that's a plus as well.

"Thanks," Finn says again as Kurt works his fingers through Finn's hair. "I mean, you don't have to do this, I know you…you're a cheerleader and it's like uncool to help losers."

"You're not a loser, Finn. Brittany, Santana and Mercedes are all in Glee and they're all Cheerios," he replies. "In fact…" he takes a deep breath, "I've been thinking about joining myself. I've always loved singing and Mercedes has been trying to convince me for a while."

"We could go together?" Finn peers up at him. "I mean, tomorrow or whenever? I think I'd like some support, dude," he chuckles and Kurt smiles kindly at him, grabbing a towel to dry Finn's hair a bit before stepping back.

"There, Mr. Hudson. All done," he turns to leave, knowing that he's going to be thinking about how he _washed Finn Hudson's hair _later tonight, but Finn sets a hand on his shoulder and stops him. "Yes?"

"You're just…you're really cool. You wanna walk out to the parking lot with me?" he looks hopeful and, well, Kurt's not going to say 'no.'

He doesn't think he could _ever_ say 'no' to Finn Hudson.


	5. College

**Prompt #5: For random-chick2012: college**

Kurt hates tutorials.

Yes, he understands the purpose of them on principle, the fact that it's a smaller group of people and they can be worked with individually instead of in a large lecture of 300 or more, but he's never been the most social creature (slushie facials and dumpster dives and locker slams make him wary of the general small-minded populace) and when they're told they need to pick a partner for a research presentation he groans inwardly and tries to hide. He hates partner work above all; in high school he was always paired with brainless Neanderthals who could barely add two and two together, so he'd inevitably end up doing all the work and working twice as hard as he needed to while his idiot partners picked up free marks.

Waiting for the sheet, he decides to look for a girl's name to put his own beside. Yes, Columbus may be a different beast than Lima, but he isn't going to bet on everybody being super tolerant just because they're in a bigger city, and the less awkward this had to be the better.

He feels a tap on his shoulder and turns to presumably take the sheet but meet a boy who is decidedly sheet-less and looking a little anxious.

"Hey, dude, you have a partner yet?" he pokes Kurt's shoulder again and Kurt hopes to a God he doesn't believe in that he doesn't have skin oil on his brand new Marc Jacobs coat.

He thinks about lying, but the boy looks earnest and not like he's poking fun, so he decides to be nice for once.

"No," he admits truthfully, seeing the other man's face light up in a rather handsome smile.

"Cool. You wanna go with me, then?" he looks so hopeful that Kurt can't say 'no', and he only hopes he's not making a mistake by agreeing.

000

The boy's name is Finn Hudson, he's a Columbus native, and his girlfriend ('ex-girlfriend, dude, she ditched me for the city') has gotten into NYADA, a fact which Kurt would grumble about were it not that he had more important things to take care of right now than chasing some unattainable dream in New York (namely his father and his father's ailing health, which is why sticking close to home is a good thing).

He seems sweet, if a little dim, but since all they have to do is pick a historical figure they're studying and apply their beliefs to a piece of modern media, the assignment really isn't that hard and there are a lot of Disney movies to choose from that actually have their roots in ancient beliefs.

Finn's nice to talk to, doesn't care that he's gay ('Rachel, my ex? Has two dads, so it's cool') and shares Kurt's pain about losing a parent early even though Finn's never known his father.

They finish the assignment rather quickly, Kurt correcting Finn's spelling errors, and agree to meet for coffee one day because it's hard to meet kindred spirits in college.

000

Kurt's starting to think he's falling for Finn, and since he's basically never thought of himself the type to fall for straight guys, it's a little disconcerting.

But Finn's getting under his skin, making him trust him, and Kurt's opening up to Finn in a way he hasn't to almost anybody in his entire life.

"It's like…I'm never quite _good enough," _Finn says one day in the campus coffee shop. "It's stupid, y'know? Like, I'm a good football player, but not good enough to get a scholarship. I'm a good drummer, but not good enough to get into a music program. I'm a good singer, but not good enough to make it anywhere with it. I'm just…average," he sniffs, looking down at the table, and Kurt reaches boldly across and places his hand on top of Finn's.

"You're more than good enough, Finn Hudson," he whispers, feeling the words come from nowhere, but the dazzling smile he gets in return and the fact that Finn doesn't pull his hand away is enough for him.

000

They ace their assignment, and Finn picks him up in the hall after and whoops, lifting him straight off the ground with the force of his hug. Kurt laughs and hugs him back, for once not caring about getting his clothing wrinkled.

He doesn't know what that means.

000

They end up at a party a few weeks later, because some guy Finn knows is throwing it and 'it's college, dude, you _have _to go to parties!' and they're both pleasantly tipsy, collapsed on a plush armchair in the corner and Finn's looking at him carefully, like he's never really seen him before, so Kurt stops laughing and examines him closely.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face? Please tell me I…"

"Hey," Finn's voice is low, warm, slipping around him like the alcohol he'd been drinking and making him smile giddily. "They always say college is the time to experiment, right?"

"What does that…"

000

Kurt doesn't need to know what it means.

Finn's lips are on his and they're making out in a dingy dorm room on an old armchair, he probably has beer stains on his jeans, and he still doesn't care.

It must be love.


	6. Concert

**Prompt #6: For random-chick2012: concert**

Finn didn't know why he'd bothered to come. He didn't owe Rachel anything, not anymore, but she had begged and pleaded and 'as my _friend, _Finn, you're still my _friend, _right?' which explained why he was seated in the middle of the rather crowded concert hall, looking at the stage and the short, curly-haired pianist currently warming up.

"You look bored," a high, lilting voice greeted him and he turned and looked up at the man beside him, wearing a suit that was obviously designer and he seated himself with a grace Finn would never possess, crossing his legs and smoothing his jacket down. "Bribed into coming?"

"Kinda. You?" he asked in return, wanting to be polite.

"You could say that, although I actually enjoy being here. The pianist is my ex-boyfriend," he gestured to the stage and the man playing the piano looked up as if on instinct, eyes brightening as he waved and the man beside Finn waved back. "It was an amicable split. So what's your story?"

"Oh, same. I mean, not really the same, but kind of…" he stammered, earning a laugh from his companion. "The singer is my ex-girlfriend."

"Rachel?" the man wrinkled his nose. "Thank whatever God you believe in you got out of that one alive. She's a terror."

Finn laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah. Sometimes."

"Kurt Hummel, by the way," the man held out his hand for Finn to shake and he did so, smiling at him.

"Finn Hudson."

"Well, your ex-girlfriend might be an annoying pain in the ass but she's also madly talented, so perhaps this will be a good show after all," Kurt leaned back, all at ease, and Finn decided he'd just have to sit down and enjoy the show.

000

They all ended up going for drinks afterward to the lounge attached to the concert hall, and it was friendly and congenial and Finn could tell that Kurt, whom he'd talked to more over the intermission and they'd quickly bonded despite being very different at heart, was somebody he'd really like to keep in contact with.

"So how was I? Was I perfect, or just good? Did I go sharp in my Aria? Oh, God, I went sharp in the Aria, I knew it, I knew I should have practiced that more!" Rachel was having a mini-fit at his side.

"Your Aria was fine, Rachel," Blaine let out a long-suffering sigh and shook his head, meeting Finn's eyes, and Finn knew that Blaine knew exactly what it was like dealing with Rachel Berry on a daily basis.

"Oh. Good!" she brightened, deciding to hit the ladies' room and grab more drinks on the way back, and Kurt leant his head on Blaine's shoulder and groaned.

"She's a _terror. _How do you even work with her?"

"Practice," Blaine chuckled, nudging Kurt's head with his nose. "And a lot of patience. Sometimes I kick over music stands when she leaves the room."

"And you," Kurt pointed at Finn, hand slapping down on the table belying the fact that he wasn't entirely sober, "You dated her! How did you manage that?"

"Um, pretty much what Blaine said, except I kicked over chairs," Finn shrugged and Kurt dissolved into giggles at that one, clinging to Blaine to stop him from falling off the barstool.

"Woah, there, I think you've had enough. Want me to take you home?" Blaine asked softly and Kurt nodded, shakily getting up before rounding the table and throwing his arms around Finn.

"Finn, it was so nice to meet you!" he trilled, burrowing his face in the front of Finn's shirt. "You should call me. Will you call me?"

"Yeah, dude," Finn fumbled for his phone and they exchanged numbers, Kurt hugging him again and Finn feeling a warmth bloom in his chest before Blaine led him away.

"Aww, did they leave?" Rachel was back, and pouting, and Finn nodded. "Did you get Kurt's number at least? He's a cutie, isn't he?" she hopped up beside Finn and winked and Finn shook his head.

"Rachel, I'm…"

"Straight. Right," she was idly stirring her drink and not looking in the least convinced, and Finn groaned and dropped his head onto the table.

"He was cool," he finally admitted, getting a rather loud 'ah-_hah!' _in return, and he knew he'd have to deal with Rachel playing matchmaker now.

But for some reason, the thought didn't annoy him so much.


	7. Baseball Game

**Prompt #6: For random-chick2012: baseball game**

"You look bored," somebody slips into the seat next to him and Kurt sighs, eyes darting sideways to find a rather…okay a _very _attractive man sitting there, boyish and tall and a little gangly, and he smiles in return.

"Don't want to be here," he shrugs, staring back at the field. The sun's hot and the wind isn't blowing and this will take _hours. _

"Dude, you're bored at a _Yankees _game?" the boy beside him snorts. "D'you know how much tickets are? How much people would kill to get them?" he looks scandalized and Kurt sighs again.

"My dad. I'm here in New York looking at Universities and NYADA and such, and my dad decided that we needed to take in a baseball game if I was going to drag him to a Broadway show," he wrinkles his nose, wondering why he's telling a stranger all of this, but it's better than sweltering in the hot sun. "Of course he didn't buy tickets beforehand so we got them off of scalpers outside and, well, didn't get seats together. He's down there somewhere," he points vaguely in the direction of the field, his father much closer to the action than he is (although with his luck he'll be the one to get a ball to the nose or something). "And you?"

"Same, dude. Kinda. My girlfriend is looking into NYADA and stuff…hey, maybe you'll meet her!…but anyway, yeah, so she invited my mom and me along and my mom and her went shopping but…I wanted to catch a game, but this was the only seat I could get. Sucks, but it's better than nothing," he's still staring out at the field, glancing around every once in a while. "I'm Finn, by the way," he holds out a hand and Kurt shakes it and nods. "Kurt. Nice to meet you."

"Same, dude," Finn grins. "Hey, the game's starting! You want me to like give you commentary? I know everything about baseball," he looks hopeful and Kurt can't say no to his big brown eyes, so he accepts and to his great surprise it's not nearly as boring as he thought it might be.

000

Finn's great to talk to, Kurt realizes about halfway through the game. They both like music, and he knows enough about musicals and Broadway from his girlfriend that he can kind of carry on a conversation about it, and Kurt knows he's getting a bit of a crush on the other boy but he has to keep it contained.

He must really like Finn, though, because he shares his hot dog and ice cream when the other boy gets it (and eats off the same spoon, something he'll be cherishing for a while), but by the end of the game he's happy and has made a new friend, Finn's number stored in his phone ("I'll be in New York for a couple of days yet so maybe we can like grab lunch or something?") and a foul ball that the other boy had caught in his hand ("you can keep it, dude. A reminder of the first baseball game you went to and actually liked").

"So? How bad was it, kiddo?" his dad's fawning over the ball and Kurt has to smile to himself, thumbing over Finn's name in his contact list.

"Not bad at all, Dad," he finally replies, thinking that maybe they can go out for dinner with Finn and his mother tomorrow. "Not bad at all."

If his father is surprised at that, he doesn't say, but Kurt knows that the only way he'll ever go to another baseball game is if Finn is there to make it interesting.


	8. Bar

**Prompt #8 - for random-chick2012: bar and mammamiia08: Finn is in the army, Kurt has a fetish for army boys and one night go to a bar close to a army base, where they meet.**

(This one is smutty, just so you know. And also kind of fluffy. Spoilers for 4x04 even though it's utterly AU for the most part)

"You've got your eye on one of them," Blaine murmurs as Kurt bites at the end of his straw, raising an eyebrow at his companion. "Which one?"

"Tall one by the bar. Never seen him before," Kurt replies softly, legs crossed and wearing sinfully tight leather pants that he knows will turn the eye of every claiming-to-be-straight man in the place.

And that's the intent, after all.

"Cute," Blaine shrugs, and Kurt knows he disapproves of Kurt's lifestyle but the other man can't be bothered to care.

"Blaine, let me have my fun," he pleads, smirking a little and lowering his eyelids. "It's just sex."

"I know. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Or fall for somebody who has to return to their base in the morning," he adds and Kurt shakes his head.

"Not going to happen. Now watch me work," he kisses Blaine on the cheek before sauntering across the floor, sliding up beside the cute, tall (wow, _really _tall) man and smiling. "Hi."

"Um. Hey?" the guy looks confused and Kurt smiles at his adorable innocence, reaching to trail a finger down his chest and staring in his alluring brown eyes. "Okay. Um. I'm straight?"

"They all are, honey. Straight, girlfriend back home, not interested…but I know orgasms are hard to come by in boot camp, and that's all I'm offering," he slinks onto the stool beside the guy and flags the bartender down, grabbing another cocktail for himself and a beer for the guy. "No strings attached. Just sex. Not cheating on the missus because the plumbing is different," he rather lewdly shifts his hips and the guy visibly gulps. "Hotel across the street, you can be out of there by morning. Nobody will ever know," he whispers as the drinks come and he takes a sip, wrapping his lips around the straw and sucking rather suggestively.

The man has a flush high on his cheekbones now, stuttering a bit, and Kurt knows he's got him. "Um…I…I'm not…" the guy sighs and shakes his head. "Okay."

"Okay!" Kurt says brightly, tugging him along before he can even touch the fresh glass of beer, and he catches Blaine's eye and sends him a rather saucy wink before pulling Mr. tall-and-handsome across the street to the motel.

Another victory for Kurt Hummel.

000

"I'm Finn," the guy says once they're in their room, running a hand through his short-cropped hair and stretching, muscles flexing under his tight t-shirt. "So, um…yeah. What are we…"

"Drop the innocent schoolboy act, Finn," Kurt sets a hand on his hip and smirks. "I know you know what sex is, and I am completely available for your pleasure. Kurt, by the way," he adds, holding out his hand and using it to tug Finn closer when he reaches to shake it. "Don't think about me being a guy, Finn. Just think of me as somebody that's going to bring you to orgasm. That's it," he says, part of him already liking this Finn.

"It's not an act," Finn mumbles, looking down. "I mean yeah, I'm not a virgin, but I still…" he sighs, reaching to grip the hem of his t-shirt and considering for a moment before he pulls it up, and he's not as built as some of the other guys Kurt's taken home but he's still toned and tan, and Kurt reaches forward to lay his hands against Finn's stomach, feeling him breathe. "So, yeah," Finn shrugs, hands clenched into fists at his sides. "What are we doing?"

"Whatever you want," Kurt purrs, sliding his hands around Finn's neck and pulling him down a little. "We can grind…or I can suck you…or you can fuck me…" he sees Finn's eyes darken and smiles to himself, knowing he's got him. "Your call," he murmurs, leaning up and brushing his lips lightly against Finn's, feeling a tiny thrill in his stomach when Finn kisses back.

Some of the men he takes home, the ones that are convinced they're straight, they won't kiss him, but he's read Finn right and Finn's hands come up to settle on his ships, fingers flexing as he returns the soft kiss.

"Um," he says when they break, blushing a little. "This is gonna sound really stupid, but…the one thing I really miss, more than sex, is just…holding somebody," he looked down. "I feel like…I haven't talked to my girlfriend in like four months. She's in New York, she probably has a hot new Broadway boyfriend, and it's like…what am I?"

"…in the Army?" Kurt kisses him again, because he wants to fuck, not get into some deep philosophical conversation about _feelings. _He would, honestly, if he'd met Finn in a more traditional circumstance, but not tonight. And he definitely didn't bring him here so they could cuddle the night away.

"Yeah," Finn smiles wistfully. "Anyway, yeah, sex. Sure. Grinding's good," he shrugs and Kurt's fine with that, because he can tell Finn's a good kisser and more of that is a bonus.

"Okay," Kurt arches his back and unbuttons his shirt, letting his slip down his arms and catching it before it hits the floor. He can see Finn's lips are slightly parted, staring at him intently, and he drops the shirt on the dresser before undoing the button on his pants and peeling them down, leaving him utterly nude (there's no room for underwear under those things, after all).

"Oh, wow," Finn gulps, but Kurt can't tell if he's aroused or intimidated.

"Just a cock, Finn. I'm betting you have a pretty nice one yourself, if you'd…" he gestures and Finn seems to get it, hands fumbling with his belt before he gets his pants and boxers down and oh. Yeah. He's got _more _than a nice one, and Kurt really wants to drop to his knees and use his mouth, but Finn had said grinding and Kurt's going to go along with that. "I was right," he moves forward, pressing their bodies together, thigh knocking against Finn's own as the other man hisses and stumbles back.

"Sorry," he gasps, and Kurt follows his eyes to a scar on the inside of his thigh, still a little raw and angry-looking. "Accident. Rifle shot," he says with a pained grimace, and Kurt feels a twinge of sympathy for the other man, because_ouch._

"I'll be gentle. Lie down," Kurt urges, and Finn complies, flat on his back on the bed but his hands quickly migrate to their previous place on Kurt's hips when Kurt moves into position, cocks sliding together as he lines himself up and drives his hips down.

The guttural groan Finn lets out at that is surprisingly hot, and Kurt's almost hesitant to kiss him and muffle those sounds but he does anyway, unable to keep his mouth away from Finn's for any longer.

"Touch me," he murmurs, noting that Finn seems reluctant to move from his hips. "Wherever you need, Finn, please…" he pleads and gasps when Finn's hands clamp on his ass, helping him roll his hips. "Fuck. Yes," he moans, sealing his mouth to Finn's again and starting to move his hips faster.

He knows it's been a long time for Finn and that this will probably be quick, but Finn's whimpering into his mouth, licking at his lips like he's starving for it, and Kurt feels something uncoil in his chest he hasn't allowed himself to feel in far too long.

This isn't just sex. He can tell that immediately, tell that Finn needs more than just physical release, and Kurt's not a cruel man by nature. Maybe society and circumstances have hardened him so he appears that way, but at heart he's always been kind and Finn…is different than the people that just want to use him to get off, so he's going to be different to him in return.

He slows down just a little, lazily rolling his hips and kissing Finn, and when he feels the other man orgasm it's almost gentle, Finn gripping his ass and pulling him down and that's enough for him as well, and he snuggles up to Finn's shoulder with complete disregard for the sticky mess coating their stomachs.

He's a cuddler when he trusts the other person, but for the most part after these fetishy trysts of his he'll slide his clothes on and leave, or the men will have to get back to base, but Finn seems disinclined to move, smiling at him kindly, and running his hands along the planes of Kurt's back.

It's…almost too much, and Kurt has to force himself to break away and head into the small washroom for a thin washcloth, cleaning himself up and then coming out to toss it to Finn to let him do the same.

Finn beckons him back after he's done and Kurt goes willingly, snuggling under the covers this time.

"Thanks, dude," Finn mentions idly, kissing his throat. "That was…just what I needed. Awesome."

"I'm glad," Kurt admits. "Don't you have to get going?"

"In a minute," Finn yawns, and Kurt's asleep before he can see if the other man keeps his word.

000

Since he wakes up with Finn still wrapped around him, the answer is obviously 'no,' but Kurt lets himself bask in it for a few brief moments before shaking the other man's shoulder gently. "Finn. Wake up. You should be back at the base, you…" he pauses, his mind whirring: Finn being in no hurry. The gunshot wound. The… "You're…not in the Army, are you?" he asks haltingly, and Finn spares him a sleepy grin and hauls him back in close.

"I was. Ended up accidentally discharging my own rifle and they discharged me because of it. Semi-honorable, and I didn't even know that _existed, _dude," he laughs sadly. "So yeah, I'm kinda…lost. Drifting. Don't belong anywhere," he sighs heavily. "But you…you made me feel like I _did _belong, and I know it's only for a night, but…thanks," he kisses Kurt quickly, like he's not sure if he has that privilege in the morning light.

Kurt thinks for a moment, considers heavily, and then decides to open his heart a little bit. "If you want to stick around for a bit…my place has an extra bedroom I use when my dad comes to visit but you could move in for a while, just until you figure yourself out. And then…it doesn't have to be only one night," he knows he's asking a lot, putting himself completely out there, but Finn's gorgeous eyes light up and he pulls Kurt into a searing kiss.

Maybe this can be a new beginning for both of them.


	9. Gym Class

**Prompt #8: For dimplesfrecklesandpuppyeyes: In gym class everyone is learning to waltz dance, there are no more girls so Finn and Kurt are paired together.**

"Hudson! You're with Hummel, pair up!" Beiste's shout carries over the rest of the gym and Finn flinches, because this is the _worst _and everybody had been dreading this call and of course Finn, being the tallest, had the least places to hide.

"Nice, bro," Puck pushes him forward and Finn groans, looking toward the boy in question.

Kurt's got his arms crossed, haughtily sticking his nose up in the air and sneaking occasional glances at Finn before he sighs heavily.

"Coach," Finn protests weakly, and the large woman turned to him and glared before calling him over (which Finn was grateful for because he didn't want to have this out in front of the guys _or _Kurt). "Why do I have to dance with him? Can't you make one of the girls dance with him and I can dance with…somebody else?" he asks hopefully and withers under the stare Beiste gives him.

"I thought you were a man, Hudson. And a team player. Well, one of your teammates is getting bared down on by ten guys and you can save him and take the tackle or let him get pummelled and lose the game. Are you enough of a man to take it?" she crosses her arms and Finn immediately feels guilty, looking back toward Kurt who's looking increasingly uncomfortable.

It's just dancing, Finn thinks with a shrug. They're not doing anything like really _gay _and he finally nods a little. "Okay, Coach. I just…it's kinda weird, because he's…"

"Gay?" she raises an eyebrow which tells Finn exactly how she'll feel about him if he agrees, and Finn shakes his head rapidly.

"Nah. It's cool," he shoots her a thumbs-up and moves back over to Kurt, smiling a little and ignoring the catcalls from Puck and the other football players. "Hey."

"Hello," Kurt's voice is soft and resigned, and Finn tries to smile encouragingly, reaching out his hand.

"It's okay, dude," he says honestly, suddenly feeling like a dick for making a big deal of it. It's not like Kurt's gonna get a lot of action around here, so he's probably never even danced with a dude before and that's…a little special, that he gets to do that for him.

Beiste is right. That doesn't make him gay, it just makes him a good person.

Kurt heaves a deep breath and gives him the tiniest, thinnest smile before reaching out his hand and placing it in Finn's own, his fingers cool and unbelievably soft as Finn tightens his hand around the smaller boy's.

"Okay?"

"Yes. Thank you," Kurt all but whispers and Finn can hear Puck yelling something probably rude at him but he ignores him, instead focusing on Beiste explaining how to properly waltz. "Are you leading?" Kurt's voice breaks through his thoughts and he shrugs.

"I could. Don't really care, I don't want you to feel like you hafta follow just 'cuz you're gay," he hopes he's not being too insensitive but Kurt smiles happily and tightens his fingers around Finn's.

"It's okay. You're taller and it will work better if you do," Kurt gives him the most endearing smile and then they're moving, Finn trying desperately not to step on Kurt's toes as Kurt laughs and helps guide him into the proper formation. His hand is settled firmly on Kurt's back, Kurt's on his shoulder, and he's just tall enough that it's not super awkward.

"Great!" Beiste claps after a time and startles Finn, and he looks into Kurt's eyes and smiles, getting a genuine smile in return.

"Thank you," Kurt whispers, squeezing Finn's hand before sliding his out.

"Of course," Finn steps back like he's in a daze, getting Puck slapping his shoulder and the other boys crowding around him.

"Dude, you're totally whipped by Beiste! Can't believe you touched him, you probably wanna like wash the gay off, right?" one of the other players yells and Finn shakes his head angrily, not giving him an answer.

Kurt's…great. Really great. And he doesn't deserve half the crap he gets put through.

He meets Beiste's eyes as he leaves the Gym and she gives him a rather proud nod that has him feeling better than anybody else's approval ever could.

Except maybe Kurt's.

000

He gets _that _the next day when he intercepts the slushie headed for the other boy, sacrificing his shirt but he'd brought an extra just in case this happened, and Kurt looks at him with such adoration and pride that he can't help but smile.

And when in Gym he casually asks if Kurt has a partner and gets a dazzling smile in return, he starts to realize that maybe those other idiots weren't his real friends after all.


	10. NYADA

**Prompt #10: ****For mammamiia08: Kurt is at NYADA, meets Rachel and then her gorgeous, handsome, dorky, gorgeous nice boyfriend … did he mention that he was gorgeous? smut?**

"He's here!" Rachel's squeal when she's supposed to be leaping into his arms nearly sends him sprawling, and he quickly regains his balance and looks toward the door where a man is standing, grinning and scooping Rachel off of her feet before kissing her. "I can't believe it! I thought you weren't coming up for a week?"

"I got all my homework done early so I figured I'd pop in," the man replies, and Kurt sighs at the sound of his voice: husky and pleasant and would probably sound _amazing _in the bedroom and oh, God, Rachel was right, he really needs to get laid. "Besides, I don't have any tests or anything in like the next two weeks, so it's cool."

"Kurt!" Rachel's tugging the man over, pushing him forward. "This is Finn Hudson. My boyfriend."

"I know," Kurt replies dryly, because if there's one thing he does know it's that Rachel won't shut up about Finn: how he was the star Quarterback at their high school, the Glee Club lead, how he stayed in Ohio so his mom wouldn't get lonely but is still pursuing music education. Yes, he knows Finn Hudson well.

"Nice to meet you, man," Finn smiles, revealing rather adorable dimples, and holds out a hand that Kurt shakes politely. "Rachel's told me a lot about you."

"Really?" Kurt raises an eyebrow. "You mean she stopped talking about _herself _long enough to talk about me?"

Rachel squawks and slaps his shoulder for that one but Finn laughs, the sound ringing around the empty dance studio.

Kurt realizes that it will be very, very easy to start crushing on Finn Hudson in that moment.

And when Rachel suggests they go through the dance one more time and then go for dinner, Kurt wonders if it's his mind playing tricks on him that he feels Finn's eyes on his lycra-clad ass, or if he's actually watching him.

He'd like to think it's the latter.

000

He_ is_ surprised when Finn shows up at a rehearsal he's doing by himself a few days later, standing in the doorway with his backpack slung over his shoulder and Kurt doesn't notice him until he hears the polite applause from behind him.

"Finn!" he tries not to sound too breathless, but the other man kind of takes his breath away and the warm smile Finn directs at him in that moment isn't helping any. "I didn't hear you come in! Rachel's not here right now, but…"

"I know," Finn smiles apologetically and shifts his shoulders. "She kicked me out. We got in another fight and…yeah."

Kurt nods in understanding, because talking to Rachel he's under the impression that they have a lot of fights and that sometimes they're apart more often than they're together. So it's not surprising in the least that after a few months not living together

"Well…" Kurt stretches forward, extending his leg along the barre running the length of the room and noticing with some pride that Finn's eyes are following him, and that by itself might prompt his next words. "You can come stay at mine until you go home. I have a guest bedroom," he leans forward, reaching his arms toward his toes, and hears Finn make a very audible gulp behind him.

"Um," is all Finn says, and Kurt lifts his leg off and holds it almost straight up, knowing the effect he's having on the other man and loving it.

"Problem?" Kurt looks over his shoulder and smirks, his loose shirt falling down a little and revealing the curve of his arm and the dip of a collarbone and he hears Finn almost whimper. He knows it's cruel, knows that Rachel's his best friend, but if she can't appreciate this man he's sure as Hell going to.

"N-no," Finn looks shocked himself, like he can't believe he could feel this way about another guy, but he takes a step forward almost automatically and Kurt lets his leg drop, bracing himself. "I just…you…"

"Come on, then," Kurt sets a hand on his hip and smirks and that's pretty much it, Finn slamming into him with enough force to send him back against the wall as their mouths smash together, Kurt's hands fisting in Finn's hair and one leg already wrapped around his waist.

"What is…I don't…" Finn gasps and Kurt shakes his head, shushing him with another kiss.

"Don't think. Just…come on," he rolls his hips, trying to get proper leverage with just one foot on the floor, but Finn seems to get it and moves with him, rutting against him and oh, God, it _has _been too long because between Finn's mouth and the press of their hard cocks together he's almost at the edge already, and when he falls over Finn's right there with him, biting down on his shoulder and groaning as Kurt wraps his arms around Finn's neck and hangs on for dear life.

"Holy shit," Finn mumbles against his neck when he comes back to himself, body shaking. "I can't…I…you…"

"Come stay with me," Kurt tries to get through to him before he can have a Big Gay Freak Out, because that can come later. "Come home with me, have a shower, we'll grab some dinner, and we can talk. Okay?" he smiles encouragingly, still zinging from his own climax, and to his great relief Finn nods.

000

He can't exactly say he's surprised when, later that night after the shower and the dinner and the talk, Finn slips into bed with him and wraps him up tightly, but he's certainly elated.

He'll still have to deal with Rachel, of course, but that can wait until the morning.


End file.
